The Glow Lilies
by gumygum62
Summary: The Doctor and Amy land on a daycare planet and find a child from the Doctor's future. The planet as a past problem and the Doctor as to find a way to stop the invasion.
1. Chapter 1

**The Glow Lilies.**

Fan Fiction by GumGum

**Chapter 1:**

The TARDIS materializes and a young tall ginger hair woman runs out of its doors excitedly. She suddenly makes a frown confused about her surroundings.

"Doctor, is this The Bubble Cities of Planet Morrterrizz…erring…um?" the girl asked, stumbling on the last word as she forgot how to pronounce it completely.

"The Bubble Cities of the Planet Morteriysses, Amy," the Doctor corrected her, as he locked the TARDIS doors behind him. He spun around only to find a laughing child, not paying attention and running right into him.

"Oh sorry, Mister," said the very young toddler, looking up at him. The Doctor crouched down in front of the little girl, and with no sense of personal space started to examine her. She had wide bug like eyes, antennas on the top of her head, and tufts of white fur on the bridge of her little nose. She also had nonfunctional wings that were braided beautifully down her back. The Doctor smiled at the little thing knowing that one day, when she's older, those wings are going to give her the ability to fly.

"What? A butterfly girl?" asked Amy in amazement. The Doctor straightened and gave her a look.

"She's a Minatra," he told her.

"What, you know?"

"I don't know. I've never seen a baby one before," the Doctor replied quickly.

"Hey! I'm not a baby. I'm nearly four and a half," the girl roughly corrected the Doctor, crossing her arms and glaring up at the two strangers.

"Oh Flower, don't be rude to the guests," said a young human woman, wearing a long, almost like plastic, white uniform. Her outfit seemed to cover every inch of unnecessary skin and a small bubble hat sat strategically on top of her head.

"Oh no, Flower was right. And I was the one being rude, judging her," said the Doctor, looking down at the child, "and such a big girl you are," he told Flower, making her giggle and then she skipped off to a group of more very young children.

"Excuse me, but is this a daycare for children?" he asked the woman in the plastic uniform.

"Yes, my name is Teacher May. And you are?" she answered cheerfully.

"Ah, yes, I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy Pond," the Doctor said, pointing to Amy, who waved.

"Oh, the Doctor, yes, your wife said you would be arriving, but you're two hours early. However, that's not a problem, I'll go get Sonny," teacher May remembered, then started to turn to leave.

"Sonny?" the Doctor asked, confused about what she was talking about.

"Yes, your son," she laughed, thinking that the Doctor made a bad joke.

The Doctor and Amy looked at each other in shock as if they could feel a paradox forming physically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Your son?" asked Amy, smirking at The Doctor.

"Apparently," the Doctor replied, ignoring her mocking looks, "my future son."

"Did you say that you were The Doctor?" said a larger older man with pop bottle glasses and wearing a purplish retro suit.

"Yes, I did. Hello," said the Doctor. The man grabbed the Doctor's hand quickly shook it.

"It is good to finally meet you! My name is Samuel Seece, the child councilor of the Bubble Side Daycare. I'm sure that your wife informed you that I needed to speak to you about your son's behavior."

"Yes... she did," the Doctor lied, wanting to learn more about his future son.

"Oh good, come, we should move to my office where it's less noisy," Samuel suggested. He started to guide Amy and the Doctor to the main bubble shaped building, but before they stepped inside, Samuel turned to the Doctor. "Oh before you become worried, your son is taking a nap. It will take him about 30 minutes to wake up completely. "

"OK…?" replied the Doctor, not fully understanding the information, but decided that it would be best not to question anything just yet.

Amy and the Doctor sat comfortably in clear bubble chair and wait for Samuel to finish organizing himself, moving papers and office supplies out of the way so he can talk to his guests properly.

"May I ask who your lady friend is?" he asked, slightly moving his glasses closer to his face as if to refocus his vision on Amy.

"This is Amy Pond. She's my umm…," the Doctor started.

"Nannie…for his son…the Doctor's son," Amy said quickly, helping the Doctor with his answer.

"Doctor Song never said anything about a nannie," Samuel remembered.

"River doesn't know yet. Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about my son, Sonny?" asked the Doctor, becoming very anxious to get started.

"Yes well, now I've informed your wife that we may have to move Sonny again to another Bubble Building," Samuel said, pulling out a map of the planet.

"Again?" the Doctor asked, now looking concerned.

"Yes again, he's getting harder to control every day he's here."

"How so?" the Doctor asked, still not understanding the situation.

"He upsets the other children; talks back at the teachers and become physically violent with some of his peers in the class rooms. Now, here are the other Care Bubbles on the planet and I think Sonny would be more promising in Bubble Eleven," Samuel continued, circling the building's location on the map and hands it to the Doctor. The Doctor examines the map and quickly sees something wrong.

"Those X's on the map, what are they about?" asked the Doctor, as he handed the map to Amy to look at.

"Well those are the care bubbles that he has been moved from in the past," answered Samuel.

"So he's been moved sixteen times? Not including the move you are suggesting?"

"That's right. You didn't know?"

The Doctor snatches the map from Amy and looks at it again. "And the Care Bubbles you didn't circle?"

"Oh no, the one I circled is… perfect for your son," Samuel answered, with an odd smile.

"I see." The Doctor darted his eyes up and down the map, studying every number and letter.

"Now I know that your wife is concerned about all the moving around but I have worked with children for over 30 years, and I truly feel that this is best for Sonny," said Samuel, giving the Doctor another odd smile. Before the Doctor could protest Samuel's last statement, Teacher May opened the door.

"Doctor, your son is ready. He's wide wake now," she announced.

"Great!" shouted the Doctor, jumping up and out of the chair. "Come, Amy, let's go see him. Oh and may I have this map, Samuel?"

"Oh…umm…yes of course," he replied, uncomfortably.

Without another word, Amy and the Doctor left the room following Teacher May into the hallway, towards the entrance of the daycare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"So are we going to just take Sonny? I mean, what if the real Doctor or… the future Doctor comes later and his son is gone?" Amy whispers to the Doctor as they walked towards the checkout desk.

"Amy, something is very wrong with this place and I'm not going to put my son in danger." The Doctor lets out a frustrating sigh. "His son," he corrected himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Next to the desk stood a small boy, rubbing his eyes harshly with his hands. He wore a thick orange hoody and cargo pants that seemed a bit big on him. His backpack was red, matching his tennis shoes and it looked brand new like he has never used it. He looked up seeing the Doctor immediately, moving his think brown hair out of his vision. He then ran to the Doctor and the two met. Suddenly, Sonny rejects the hug realizing that there was something not right. Confused he looked at Amy then back and the Doctor. He started to back away slight and then continued to rub his eyes once again. The Doctor stops the boy and gives him a gentle smile, and then he guides him, by the hand, outside.

"His eyes look a little bloodshot," whispers Amy to the Doctor.

"Yeah, like he's tired," the Doctor replied back, wanting to shake off the bad feeling he was getting from this place.

Sonny stops and turns to Amy. "Amy Pond?" the four year old asks.

"You know me?" Amy asked back with a laugh under her breath.

"The girl who waited, that's one of my favorite bed time stories, and my daddy was right, you have very red hair." Sonny laughed.

Without warning, a football slams in the back of Sonny's Head. Amy and The Doctor quickly checked the boy, asking him if he was alright.

"Sorry, Sonny Boy!" yelled an older and larger human boy, laughing and encouraging the group of friends to laugh with him.

With rage, Sonny picks up the football and throws it at the laughing boy with all of his strength, landing it square in his face. The boy buckled over and started crying but Sonny didn't stop. He picked up the bounced back football and prepared to throw it again.

The Doctor grabbed the ball from Sonny's hands before he could throw it. "That's enough, son!" Shouted the Doctor, sounding quite cross. Sonny looked up at his father like a deer in the head lights. His eyes were wide with fear and the deep red circles made them look foggy and sickly. At that moment, the Doctor realized that Sonny was in a great deal of pain.

A man in a white lab coat rushed outside and yells, "Everyone inside now! Staff, we are on full lock down!" Suddenly, the sky turned black and a swarm of glowing white mist started pouring out of the darkened clouds. The Doctor grabs Sonny and a nearby child and runs into the main building. The panicky staff members and other children soon followed, filling the entrance room quickly. The doors slammed shut and automatically dead locked once everyone was inside. The windows and door frames started to glow as if the light was trying to force its way in. The entire place was in chaos, children whizzing about, most of them crying in confusion. Teachers trying to herd them into groups and counting rapidly, making sure all the children were present. Even Samuel was very active, yelling and arguing with the strange staff wearing lab coats, which were showing the councilor odd charts and data about something that the Doctor couldn't make out.

"Quiet!" A deep voice yelled out. Everyone becomes deadly silent and stares at a tall man in a cleanly pressed suit with the brightest red tie that Amy as ever seen, "now, everyone stay calm," the man said, looking slowly around the room. "Are all of the children accounted for?" he asked to the calmer but only just Teacher May.

"Yes, Headmaster, everyone is present…plus two," she answered.

"Plus two?"

"Yes the Doctor and nannie Amy Pond," she replied, pointing with her right open hand towards the Doctor and Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Headmaster walks over to the Doctor, glancing at Sonny for a moment and then back at the Doctor.

"Ah, yes, The Doctor. Your wife discussed with me about your arrival," he said deeply.

"I don't imagine there was a lot to talk about about me just picking up my son. But, since I'm here, I'm all about a good conversation about what's going on," replied the Doctor, feeling the trembles and heavy breathing coming from Sonny, who was clinging onto the Doctor's pant leg, terrified.

"Well, you are a parent of one of the children in my care so you have the right to know," the Headmaster assured the Doctor, but the Doctor was in no mood for feeling more comfortable about this situation, "Teacher May," he called, turning away from the Doctor and redirecting his attention to her.

"Yes, sir?"

"Make everyone comfortable and put the children down for a nice nap," he ordered, and then leaned closer to her. "Except Sonny," he whispered in her ear. She gave a nervous nod and quickly started to do as she was told. "Samuel, would you be so kind and escort me and the Doctor to the meeting room?"

Samuel, like Teacher May, immediately did what he was ordered.

The Doctor crouched down to Sonny's level. "Ok, son, I need you to stay with Amy for a little while," he told the boy.

"No, I don't want to." Sonny's bloodshot eyes started filling up with tears, not wanting the Doctor to leave.

"Sonny, I need you to be brave and protect Amy. Understand?" the Doctor reworded.

Sonny rubbed his eyes and nods his head in agreement. He then walks away to Amy's side. The Doctor stands up and follows Samuel and the Headmaster through a side hallway into the very back room of the building.

The room was lit with large industrialized lighting that harshly enhanced the brightness of the white washed walls and floor. There were monitors on every wall with scans of a pale white creature. The creature had the resemblance of a foot long grasshopper; with thin spiny legs and a wing span twice its length. The face of the animal was less graceful. Shaped like a stingray, it had no eyes and no nose, just a flat white emotionless skin surrounding a wide mouth full of razor sharp teeth. In the middle of the room there was a large meeting table that was lettered with scans of the creature's body, charts, graphs, and something that the Doctor has seen before, a map of every Bubble Side Daycare building on the planet.

"Please, take a seat," offered the Headmaster. Samuel sat comfortably in one of the bubble chairs but the Doctor continued to study the imagines of the pale critter displayed on the monitors. "Doctor?"

"Are these creatures native to this planet?" asked the Doctor.

"I named them Glow Lilies when I bought the planet for my daycare. The terraforming of this place didn't go as planned and it turned the surface of the planet into a desert. The price of the planet plummeted and I got it quite cheap. The Glow Lilies are a drifting plague," the Headmaster explained.

"Oh yes, I can see that bit. All I have to do is look at the rows of teeth; and yet not really a plague and not really drifting."

"Well," the Headmaster started.

"And why did do you call them Glow Lilies?" the Doctor asked, not letting the Headmaster finish.

"I named them at for the…"

"The children, right," answered the Doctor again, finishing the Headmaster for him.

"Can I get a word in, Doctor?" asked the Headmaster, clearing becoming irritated.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I got carried away." The Doctor rushed to the table and sat down into one of the chairs. "Go ahead," the Doctor said, mocking the Headmaster, giving him permission.

"The Glow Lilies are the last living…"

"Animal on the planet, yes, I get it. You see, this is what I got out of your scary bright room you have here; the charts on the table are measurements of the vegetation on the ground and the moisture in the air before the terraforming. This suggests that the planet was an oasis. The graphs are the calculated carbon levels of the planet, which were so high that only creatures like this…" The Doctor pointed to the Glow Lily imagines. "…Could survive in." Then he held up an X-Ray of the Glow Lily's lung system. "See here, their lungs are strung together. Also, their DNA structure is that of a type of plant. We breathe in oxygen and breathe out carbon, the Glow Lilies do the opposite; they make oxygen. The Glow Lilies are suffocating and, let me guess, they're moving from place to place trying to feed on the carbon that's lifting off the desert floor and the little carbon coming from us, and somehow you were controlling them. How? You want the Glow Lilies to die out but why?" he asked them. The Headmaster gazed at Samuel making him the obvious expert on that question.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sonny and Amy sat in the corner of the entrance room and watched the teachers and nurses hand out pillows and blankets to the other children. Amy pulled out the map from Samuel's office and looked at it again, thinking maybe there was a clue she missed.

"So, I heard that Mr. Samuel wanted to move you to a new building," she told Sonny, but he didn't make eye contact.

"They always move me," he replied, still watching the teacher in a zombie-like state.

Teacher May approached them. "Here you are, Sonny," she said, preparing a syringe and filling it with strange clear liquid.

"What is that?" Amy asked, becoming nervous looking at the filled needle.

"It's just something to help him sleep," said Teacher May as she injected the substance into the boy's arm. After, she left them alone in the corner without giving Sonny a pillow or a blanket like the others.

"Wow, you didn't even flinch. When I was your age I would have screamed my head off. Needles give me the creeps. They still do," said Amy, impressed with Sonny but less impressed with herself.

"I was at first, but not anymore," he replied, still staring blankly at the teachers and sleeping children.

Feeling awkward, Amy decided to change the subject. "So what's that light outside?"

"Glow Lilies."

"Oh, well, that doesn't sound too bad," she said, surprised. Then the bully from the playground earlier walked up to them.

He looked at Amy and smiled. "So, you're Sonny's nannie."

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" asked Amy, not in the mood to deal with a brat.

"No, just wondering why Sonny's dad didn't hire someone less ugly," he said coldly with a cleaver grin.

Amy's jaw dropped, speechless from what the boy just said to her. Sonny jumped up and put himself in between Amy and the bully.

"Leave her alone," Sonny ordered.

"Or what?"

"Or, I'll continue with the reconstruction of your face," Sonny threatened, curling his upper lip.

Amy got up and gently grabbed Sonny's arm. "Don't bother, Sonny. Come on; let's go help your father."

Agreeing with Amy, Sonny withdraws from his stance and they both start for the back hallway. Behind them, the bully went red in the face with anger.

"Yeah, go return your daddy's new girlfriend!" he yelled out, determined to have the last laugh. Sonny suddenly stopped. He clenched his fists and shook with anger. Failing to control himself, he spun around and charged at the boy. He rammed the bully hard, knocking him onto his back. Sonny sat on the boy's chest and began to continually beat him with his fists.

"Stop, Sonny! Stop it!" yelled Amy, trying to pry him off of the bully, but Sonny was blind with rage and pushed her away. All of the other children woke up from the boy screaming and crying but, still, Sonny continued.

The Doctor ran down the hallway towards Sonny. "No, no! Sonny!" The Doctor pulls Sonny off the boy, who crawled to a teacher. "Sonny, calm down," he told Sonny as he tried to control him. Sonny finally stopped kicking and the Doctor hugged him tightly. "Calm down. I need you to calm down." Sonny started crying and buried his face in the Doctor's chest.

"Doctor?" asked Amy, wondering what just happened. Suddenly, the lights from outside began to glow brighter and the Glow Lilies started to ram their wide heads against the windows and walls of the building. The sound of rapid thumping and cracking glass made everyone go into panic. Teachers and children started to run for their lives, zipping past Amy, some pushing her out of the way, running into offices and rooms and locking the doors behind them. Amy stared at the Doctor in terror, as the Glow Lilies were clawing and biting their way in.

"Doctor!" she yelled at him. "Doctor, we have to get out of here!" The Doctor looked down a small darkened doorway on the other side of the room.

"Right, this way, Pond!" he shouted and they both ran to the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Still carrying Sonny, the Doctor opened the last door of the closet hallway and they entered. "Lock it!" he told Amy while setting Sonny down to his feet. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and quickly buzzed it into the very exhausted boy's eyes.

Amy locked the door, but jolted back right as the Glow Lilies blindly head-butted the wooden door. "Why are those things after us?" asked Amy, gasping for air and wanting answers to why this was happening.

"Working on it," the Doctor replied, still looking at the foggy eyes of his future son. He scanned Sonny again with the sonic and frowned at the readings. "And I just figured it out." He rushed over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a file with Sonny's name on it. "What's through that door with the window?" he asked, pointing to a door in the back corner of the room, although he already knew.

"White room with a big table," she tried to answer quickly, "what is that?" she asked, wondering why he was reading and not running.

"Sonny's records and they're not good." The Doctor became extremely angry as he read the papers in the thick file. At the corner of his eye Sonny suddenly collapses to the floor. The Doctor drops the file and rushes to his side, followed by Amy. "What's wrong with him?"

Amy shook her head. "I don't know…oh, the teacher…Teacher May gave him something. Some kind of medicine, she said that it would help him sleep." An ear-splitting crackling sound made them both snap their heads towards the locked door. The Glow Lilies have begun to tear the door frame apart. The Doctor picked up Sonny and shoved Amy towards the door to the white room. He slams and locks the door behind them, just in time for the Glow Lilies to consume the room they were just in.

The Doctor sat Sonny down gently on the meeting table and started to scan him with the sonic screwdriver.

"Is he OK? Is he sleeping? Is it from the drug?" Amy asked franticly, more worried about Sonny than of the Glow Lilies that were making a blinding white light through the window.

"Too many questions, Pond!" he paused. "And yes; well, no." Amy looked at him clearly confused and slightly annoyed. "He's dying," he added, but seeing Amy gasp in fear made him explain. "He looks asleep but he's not. The drug is some sort of steroid stopping his brain from resting. He hasn't slept in weeks and his body is giving out."

"What, but why?" asked Amy, growing scared for Sonny.

"Yes, Doctor, tell her why. I would like to hear if you figured it out." The two looked up and saw the Headmaster standing at the head of the table, pointing a small gun at the two.

The Doctor grinded his teeth at the sight of the Headmaster but was obliged to take on his offer. "They're using Sonny's brain waves to control the Glow Lilies," he started, keeping his eyes on the Headmaster, "but his brain has to be fully active."

"But, why Sonny?" asked Amy.

"Cause he's Time Lord. His brain gives out powerful psychic links that makes the Glow Lilies come together in large groups. It makes them confused, over powering their own psychic links to each other. They just wander the planet until they eventually die off from the lack of carbon in the air, but Sonny eventually has to sleep which breaks the links and the Glow Lilies do whatever they want. So you and your staff…" The Doctor points at The Headmaster becoming louder and angrier every second as he explains. "…put Sonny in a suspended animation. That's why he's irritable, lashing out in fits of rage and when he does the Glow Lilies react the same way. It's been going on for so long that the Glow Lilies don't stop once they start even when Sonny is drugged," the Doctor continues, now standing right in front of the Headmaster and no longer caring about the barrel of the gun, inches from his chest, "so you order Samuel to move Sonny to different Care Bubbles so the parents don't know that the Glow Lilies are a danger to their children. You put a boy in agonizing pain so you don't lose profit."

"Wow, you are good. I didn't believe your wife when she told me that you would stop me," said the Headmaster, laughing seeing the humor in all this, "well, she did warn me. I'll give her that," he added, sticking the gun into the Doctor's chest, putting pressure on the trigger and threatening to shoot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Oh stop. You're not going to shoot me, Headmaster," said the Doctor with a grin.

"Oh really, and why wouldn't I?" asked the Headmaster, pushing the gun even harder into the Doctor's chest.

"Because, you care about the children, I know you do. I can see it. You named those creatures Glow Lilies. A name that sounds sweet to a child." The Headmaster's face softened and he slightly lowered the gun. "You built this place for the children and you would do anything to protect them, and I was wrong; the Glow Lilies are a plague. They're your plague. You won't shoot me because you know that the gun would make a sound that would scare the children and being scared is very scary to a child."

The Headmaster fully lowered his gun and stepped back from the Doctor. He sat hard into a bubble chair and gave his silent surrender to the Doctor. The Doctor, then, turned away and rushed to a power plug on the wall. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the plug and started to draw power from it.

"So if the Glow Lilies won't stop, then how do we stop them?" asked Amy, ready to take on the world and glad that there wasn't a gun pointing at the Doctor anymore.

The sonic screwdriver's green light pulsated and a tiny spark flies out of it. "I'll show you. Grab Sonny and follow me."

Amy picked up Sonny and followed the Doctor into the hallway, back to the entrance room. The Glow Lilies didn't react to them at all. They stayed busy biting and tearing up anything they were landing on. The Doctor stopped and saw that Sonny was awake.

"Ah good," he said, putting Sonny to his feet. "Stay here and whatever happens don't move," he whispered to Amy, who nodded.

He then guided Sonny to the center of the room by the collar of his shirt. He turned Sonny to face him and made his face look as cross as he could. "I am very disappointed with you!"

"Why?" asked Sonny, looking confused.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with it, huh?! Talking back to your teachers and beating up other kids! And now look at this. This is your fault and when we get home I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!" The Doctor paused to take a breath, seeing that Sonny was crying, looking down at the floor. He looked around a bit and then turned his attention to Amy. "And you!" he yelled at her, walking angrily to her. "What is wrong with you? I didn't hire you to do nothing! You should have handled that better. You should have stopped Sonny from attacking that boy, Amy!" He, again, stopped for a breath. "What were you thinking, you stupid girl!"

Suddenly, all of the Glow Lilies stopped and turned their pale, faceless, heads towards the Doctor.

"Stop it! It's not her fault!" yelled Sonny from behind the Doctor. The Doctor turned around to face the raged boy. "Leave her alone!" he screamed, activating the Glow Lilies to full charge and they flow like a swarm towards the Doctor. All the Glow Lilies in the area started spilling out of hallways and doorways, zipping past Amy and Sonny like waves of light. The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver and pointed it upward. Just as the Glow Lilies were within a foot from his body, he pushes the button on the side of the sonic releasing a wave of green light, shooting out from all sides like a ripple in water.

Seconds later, the light energy faded and the Doctor lowered his sonic, taking a breath of relief. Amy's eyes restored vision and saw that all of the Glow Lilies were dead, littering the floor of the entire room.

"Doctor, you did it. You stopped them," she said, smiling and running up to him. Sonny, too, approached him.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around at the dead Glow Lilies. The Doctor proudly smiled at him and watched as teachers and children slowly started to curiously enter the room.

The Doctor's smile faded as soon as he remembered something important. "Amy, what time is it?"

"Um, three o'clock," she replied, wondering why he would ask that.

"So, we've been here for two hours?"

"Yeah, does it matter?"

"It will," the Doctor said, looking very concerned.

A terrifying scream suddenly came from the Minatra girl that wandered away from the group. She stared paralyzed looking at a Glow Lily that survived the sonic blast. It leaped at her and just before it hit its target, Sonny pushed her out of the way. The Glow Lily head-butted him square in his side, making the sound of a cracking rib as it made contact. The Glow Lily bounced off of Sonny four feet away, stunned and confused. Sonny clenched his side in pain and then looked at the creature with wide eyes. It slowly inched its way towards him, hissing and growling. Sonny moved backwards until his back was against the wall, frozen in fear.

The Doctor ran to a power plug and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it, trying desperately to recharge it. It sparked that it was ready and he pointed it at the Glow Lily, but then stopped in his tracks. Wind filled the room, blowing wildly around everyone. The grinding sound of a TARDIS came and then she appears. The 1960s police box stood tall and brilliantly blue in the middle of the room. Another Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the surviving Glow Lily. Once again, the green waves of energy shot through the room with great force.

The Glow Lily fell dead onto the floor and the Doctor stared in amazement at his future self. The future Doctor picked Sonny and walked calmly to the checkout desk. He grabbed a pen and wrote, "3:00 pm" on a checkout sheet next to Sonny's name. He turned and carried his son into his TARDIS. Seconds later, the TARDIS disappears in front of everyone's eyes.

There was silence for a moment and then everyone gasped at the sound of a gunshot that came from the back of the hallway. Teacher May rushed into the meeting room where the shot was fired and saw the Headmaster's body lying lifeless on the floor. She ran back to the entrance room to confront the Doctor and Amy but they were long gone.

In the TARDIS, the Doctor rushed over to the center console and began his frantic dance around the controls. Amy sat hard onto one of the pilot chairs and took a sigh of relief that it was all over.

"What I don't get is that if your future self knew that this was going to happen, why take Sonny there in the first place?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "Because, Sonny saved a girl's life, in fact, he has been saving everyone's life for weeks," the Doctor explained, "he's been stopping the Glow Lilies from attacking."

"Then why did River warn them that you were coming?" she asked but the Doctor gave her the same obvious look. She thought harder about her question and soon found her answer. "Oh right, she wanted the Headmaster to do the right thing. She gave him a chance to save himself," she said but suddenly felt sad for the Headmaster and his choice to take his life rather than save it.

The Doctor smiled at her, feeling also sad about the Headmaster's decision. "Sacrifice one to save the rest," he said and then quickly went back to his controls. "So, Amy, where should we go next?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Anywhere where there are no bubbles or glowing monsters," she suggested.

"I know the perfect place." The Doctor pulled a lever, creating the all too familiar sound of a dematerializing TARDIS.

The End.


End file.
